Haces que mi vida se despierte con tu amor
by Shiru92
Summary: Le abre el corazón con su gran amor. Historia de amor entre Alice y Jasper . One - shot  D


**The Twilight Saga es de Stephanie Meyer **

Dedicado a Alice Maggio - Withlock : Y como hablamos despues me dije ¿Por qué no hacer un OS? y buen aca esta mi intento. Tener en cuenta que lo hice antes de dormir y son las dos de la mañana jajajaa! Okey espero que guste ;)

**Haces que mi vida se despierte con tu amor**

Mi historia, llena de amor y pasión.

Un Amor imposible, celos, envidias y diferencias sociales.

El cielo esta gris como si quisiera llover.

Es de día pero parece de noche, es preferible llevar paraguas

Todo parece suceder…

Como Alice Cullen la vida me dio muchos golpes. Caí muchas veces y me levanté muchas mas. Pero la peor fue la de mi marido. Mike Newton II.

Hijo de familia millonaria y muy exigente. Murió a mitad de la ruta en un accidente de autos, La tragedia fue pasada en los noticieros de televisión, radios, Diarios y revistas siete días seguidos.

De un día a otro tu vida puede empalidecer…

…Juré que nunca más volvería amar a nadie….

...

Luego de diez años sigo llorando la muerte de mi esposo. A veces no es como uno lo imagina. Ahora soy Alice Cullen la gran, exitosa y poderosa empresaria en la empresa Newton. La mujer de hielo como me llaman a mis espaldas.

Mi vida no es mas que una patética vida, Solo vivo así: de la empresa a mi casa… No tengo hijos ni familia, Solamente sirvientes que van de un lado a otro. No hay tranquilidad, no hay libertad. Necesito vivir.

Salí a tomar aire a la puerta de la gran mansión

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan injusto?- grité mientras lloraba.

…Señora cuidado- Escuché el grito de un hombre en la puerta de mi gran y espaciosa casa. Saltó hacia mi e hiso que me callera al piso. Me habían tirado un tiro y el gran hombre me salvo. Me habían querido matar.

-¿Esta bien, señora?- me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar

-Estoy bien gracias- me lo quedé mirando. No lo conocía y yo generalmente conocía a mis empleados

-Me alegro por usted- me sonrió

-¿Quién sos?- Dije dura todavía no había caído que me habían querido matar igual que mataron a mi difunto marido. Luego de unos años nos dijeron que había sido una trampa y que el auto había sido preparado para que explote.

-Jasper Withlock señora, a su servicios siempre que usted lo desee…

-Nunca te vi acá- le interrumpí

-Por que soy nuevo, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo.

...

Paso 1 año de ese accidente.

Si, me habían querido matar. Estaba todo dicho… Los detectives privados detectaron mediante técnicas especializadas de donde provenían las balas. A pocas cuadras encontraron el bolso con ropa. Botellas de cervezas y gracias a que estaban marcadas las huellas digitales comprobaron mediante una búsqueda avanzada que si, me habían querido matar. Así de igual que mataron a Mike

¿Qué quieren de mi? – me preguntaba cada noche. no tengo nada. No tengo familia, hijos, solo dinero… Soy una pobre joven fría de treinta años, viuda. También ¿QuiÉn me manda a casarme a los dieciocho años? Si, mis padres. Fue un acuerdo… Empezamos con el cariño y luego nos terminamos amando, y cuando llegue a amarlo me lo mataron.

Ahora bajo órdenes estrictas de seguridad el señor Jasper Withlock era mi guardaespaldas. El me había salvado de aquella bala. Nadie la había visto, soloel. Eso lo llevo a estar varios días detenido y le hicieron varias preguntas. ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie había visto la bala en el aire y el si? La respuesta no la sabía, solo dijo que tenía un presentimiento que algo me podía pasar y solo estuvo atento a la situación. A los tres días de detención mande una carta para que por favor lo liberen, que el no tenía la culpa de nada… al contrario me había salvado la vida.

-Me alegro que este bien- me dijo una vez que subió al asiento del auto. Además de ser mi guardaespaldas era mi chofer.

-Gracias- le conteste

-Señora, una pregunta y no se lo tome a mal…

-Dígame- lo mire por el espejo retrovisor

-¿Por qué no se pone ropa de color?

-No se me dan las ganas

-Que lastima… Es una mujer hermosa…

-¿Cómo dijo?- lo interrumpí. Me pareció escuchar mal…

-No, solo digo… sabe que le quedaría muy lindo –me guiño un ojo…

-Por favor, no diga estupideces y siga conduciendo- me puse mis lentes oscuros e hice la que mire a otro lado

...

-Basta Withlock, Déjeme en paz- le grite zafándome de su brazo

-Por favor señora, escúcheme

-No lo quiero escuchar

-Por favor, una oportunidad

-Ninguna… pero ¿Quién se cree que es para venir a mi oficina y decirme todo esto?

-Un hombre enamorado, Alguien que la ama y sueña todas las noches con usted- me dijo quemándome con su mirada

-Bueno, estarás equivocado…-le corrí la mirada

-No, no estoy equivocado ni loco, al contrario estoy más cuerdo que nunca

...

-Te amo Jasper- le dije una vez que terminamos nuestra sección de amor de todas las noches

-Y yo a ti mi señora reina- me contesto besándome

-A ¿si?

-Si

-Quiero ser todo, quiero ser tu custodio toda la vida. Nadie se va a acercar a la mujer mas deseable del mundo

-¿ Sos celoso?

-Si muy, Y pobre del que se acerque , soy dueño de tu amor, de tu alma, de tu piel, de tu cuerpo, de tus sueños, de tu orgullo, de tus misterios, de tus penas, de tu sabor, de tu perfume, de tu vida.

-Gracias

-Gracias. ¿Por que?

-Por hacerme la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra. Te amo

-Yo más.

...

1 año y medio

Había quedado embarazada, estábamos muy felices. Lo amaba y me amaba. Ya no era la fría y dura empresaria que vivía por el trabajo sino que el hermoso hombre que tenía a mi lado me había abierto el corazón y lo hizo latir nuevamente. Me devolvió el amor, el deseo y la pasión.

El parto salió de maravilla, como todos los partos dolió y mucho pero es así: el dolor del parto es el dolor que más rápido se olvida. Una vez que vez a tu hijo en tus brazos todo el sufrimiento anterior no te importa solo queres estar feliz con tu hombre y tu hijo/a

Pero fue Mujer. Una hermosa nena.

El ecógrafo se había equivocado y nos había dicho que era varón pero como no teníamos ningún nombre preparado decidimos hacer una mezcla de nuestros nombres Jazlice. Sabíamos que iba a ser muy complicado pero Decidimos que le diríamos de sobrenombre Jali.

Volvimos a la casa, había vendido mi gran mansión para comprar una mas chica, así viviríamos mas tranquilos y sin tantos riesgos. Ahora Jasper trabajaba en la oficina conmigo. Como Mike era único hijo, no había quedado a nadie que le perteneciera, entonces me la quedé yo.

Éramos muy felices. El hermoso hombre que me había abierto el corazón, mi hija y yo en nuestro hermoso hogar .

...

Es algo corto pero parece bonito, Tiene mucho amor entre Alice y Jaz ¿Qué lees pareció?


End file.
